Lostmyhead
by klarolunatic
Summary: A collection of random drabbles that vary from cannon AU, AH/AU, or any other type of supernatural AU, all found on my tumblr.
1. Turning Page

"I've waited a hundred years

But I'd wait a million more for you"

It's been 100 years since she left that cursed town… okay, 103 to be exact. A century filled with actually viewing the world from outside of the surprisingly dangerous confines of the small town in Virginia.

The idea of stopping by a certain supernatural friendly city with a certain more-than-friendly Original Hybrid was too tempting to pass up. But she did.

She started all around the States, then the rest of the continent, and finally decided to cross into international waters. London was a new experience. Barcelona turned into nights filled with way too much alcohol and drunken confessions to strangers that just assumed she was crazy to be talking about vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids. It just wasn't real.

Oh how they were wrong when the beautiful blonde flashed her fangs and blood red eyes and just as the fear finally registered into their minds, she was quickly draining them of their sweet blood, up until the slow tell tale sound of their fainting heartbeats brought her back from her bloodlust. Quickly compelling them to forget they've seen her and that when they wake up the next night, all that will be to remember the night was a killer hangover, a sign of a pretty damn good time.

After quite the episode in Spain, she made short trips all around the world, but long enough to enjoy the feeling of being anywhere but home. After 20 too many years in that town of the damned, it felt strange to wish to be anywhere but there considering her human self would've just kept her there for the rest of her life. Now she has an eternity and she would be damned if she didn't take advantage of it.

It wasn't until 40 or so years into her escapade that she started to feel something in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt in decades. Loneliness.

She shook it off as not having a companion around to enjoy these sights with. But even with Enzo popping in on her every so often, or the occasional boyfriends and in between bedfellows, she still felt that lingering emptiness.

With only a few constants in her life, it was easy for her to grin and bear it. Although Stefan tried to stay attentive to his friend whenever he'd drop in, he still struggled with trying to shove Elena out of his heart, and Caroline, being the ever-understanding friend she is, consoled him and always shoved him into bar and drank the night away. Damon… she liked to stay as far away from him as possible, but on the occasional times she would see him due to him being her childhood best friend's boyfriend and her other best friend's brother, she put up a good front, acted civil around him, even when he pestered her with nicknames and the not-so-subtle name drop of a certain hybrid, but let's just say that one of these days, he shouldn't be so surprised when her right fist meets his left cheek.

It wasn't just Damon that liked to name drop, though.

Let's just say when Caroline was enjoying a lonely white Christmas in Berlin, she ran into the Original Barbie herself. Something about being fed up with her brother's constant need to be alone that she finally gave him what he wanted. Ventured to the snowy city and the two unlikely blondes hit it off quite well with no other impending issues to care for and both put on a friendly front. Even when a certain brash doppelganger happens to turn up in the bar the two were occupying. Things may or may not have gotten a little messy, but all the while, Caroline pulled them out of their quite crass banter and sat them down to put differences aside, Rebekah on one side of her and Katherine on the other, for the sake of their lack of Christmas spirit and shoved countless shots in both their hands for the remainder of the night. And that's how Caroline Forbes found herself in the company of a very temperamental Original (like brother, like sister) and the bane of her existence that very white Christmas in Berlin, and let's just say, that the constant tug of loneliness for the past 64 years was slowly starting to dissipate.

* * *

It seemed that the odd trio stuck together for quite a while. Rebekah insisting on the two to become a second and third guiding voice when it came to her shopping habits. Katherine denying that she enjoyed their company, but claiming she had nothing else to attend to.

Caroline learned more of the two than she ever thought she would. Minor things they liked or took interest in or what set them into a frenzy. She found unlikely friends through people that she fought against so many years ago.

She knew once Elena found out of her new neighbors, she would guilt her into believing she was in the wrong for befriending them. But she'll cross that bridge when she gets there… or if it ever comes.

* * *

Once again, it was a surprise to have Rebekah and Katherine follow Caroline down to Melbourne. It seems they really do think of each other as more than travel companions. Everything is unexpected once Enzo decides to crash into what is usually girls night (typically every night) and it's the predatory gaze Rebekah sends Enzo that has Caroline playing matchmaker. All she can hope for is a successful match, considering she hasn't done this in a near 9 decades.

As Caroline sits with Katherine, observing their other blonde friend from afar, she notices the brunette pouring shot after shot. It's a first for Caroline to see the doppelganger so… inebriated. She spouts words about the loss she felt of not being able to care for her own daughter, the strong need she felt to be free from always running, and she even spilled her thoughts on how she always thought what her life would be if she ever decided to humour herself with a little happiness in the company of a certain suit-wearing Original. That's when you really know Katherine Pierce is completely gone when she talks about lost hopes and dreams of freedom.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't you ever let yourself be happy?"

Caroline shuts the front door behind her as her and Katherine follow shortly behind Rebekah and Enzo, "I think you're completely missing the happy grin on my face."

Katherine gives the blonde a smirk as she shakes her head, creating an ethereal sway of her glossy curls along her back, "I've known you for quite a while, Blondie, and you're a terrible liar."

Glares are exchanged between the two, "Then I should be asking you the same question, Miss I'm not in love with Rebekah's brother."

Laughter shook Katherine's figure, "Now who are you talking about? Considering we're both in love with her brothers." Caroline paused in her tracks, dumbfounded. No. She's not in love with him. She hasn't seen or heard from him in a century! It's not even possible that he would still think of her after all these years.

"We know how much you hate being late, Gorgeous, so maybe would you mind getting a move on before another century has passed?"

Knowing her words started causing inner turmoil in the girl, she knew it wouldn't be long until she was packing her bags.

* * *

With all these unfiltered thoughts rushed on by, Caroline stubbornly shrugged her jacket off and thrown it on the lounge chair in the corner of the room. She huffed as she kicked her stilettos off and made her way into her closet to step out of the white, long sleeved, bandage dress she adorned for the night and into an oversized nightshirt. As she walked out of her closet and threw her hair up in a ponytail, she notices a familiar rectangular, blue velvet box sitting on her bed, wrapped with a pretty ivory ribbon.

She finds herself anticipating what she'll find inside with every step she takes towards her bed. Hoping she'll find another beautiful sketch inside to replace the one she regrettably guided into a shredder. She held it as if it were made of porcelain, her eyes not leaving the box but her mind in a different place, a different memory a hundred years ago. Was it really that long ago? She thought to herself as she scoffed to herself. What a coincidence, is it not?

The ribbon slowly glides off the box as Caroline pulls at an end. Hesitation has her hands trembling as the ribbon falls on her bedspread. She sits herself down, the small box settled on her rested hands in her lap, her eyes trained on the object. The weight she's feeling in her chest makes her feel like she's holding Pandora's box.

The grandfather clock in the sitting room ticks on, reminding her of the actual value of time. Was it necessary to waste time away from people she loved, away from someone she could come to love? Sure, she had all the time in the world to give into Klaus' promises… If they still stood. But maybe this was a sign? His sign of telling her to forget his promises because he found someone better, or because he found that love doesn't exist. Or to reassure her that his offer still stands and that he's waiting for her in New Orleans, ready to actually start what has been nagging her for the past century. She found herself wishing for the latter.

She finally found the nerve to open the box, but shut her eyes before she saw what sat inside.

One hand slowly made it's way to brush it's fingertips on the object. Cold.

Her eyes shot open. Now she really felt as if she was 18 again. That bracelet from all those years ago, there it was. She didn't know whether to feel happy that she was seeing it again, or dread because she was seeing it. Fear seeped inside of her, wondering if this was a parting gift between the two.

Her fingers delicately picked up the ancient, yet, astonishing, bracelet, only to find the cushion that it laid on to slightly protrude upward from the lifted weight. Reluctantly, she set down the jewelry next to the ribbon, then removing the cushion to see a piece of parchment rolled up at the bottom of the box.

Discarding the box next to the gift that sat inside not so long ago, her hands were quick to unravel the parchment.

The resemblance of the drawing was unreal. How he was able to remember every detail of her appearance from a hundred years ago had Caroline reeling. It wasn't the exact same drawing, considering she was in a different perspective than the first. She gathered that this was the exact moment she walked into that room. The moment she felt his eyes on her and just a second later, their eyes met. She remembered it all too well.

All the while, she tried not to let this get to her. To prove that she didn't feel this pull in her unbeating heart.

But of course, against her will, her wall finally fell.

As she looked below the drawing, there was that familiar penmanship.

" _Every year is worth the wait._

 _Happy Birthday, Caroline."_

Nothing was making any sense in her mind. All she knew was that this century was more than enough time to decide what she wanted for the rest of her life. Maybe she knew all along what she wanted, but it took getting away from judgmental friends and finding unlikely friends, with her has-been-enemies, to finally not care if she's in love with a monster.

Was she in love with him?

Everything was a blur. From her way back into her closet, to her rushed paces down the stairs. If she was going to live for an eternity, might as well spend it with people that enjoyed being with her, right?

Caroline was set in motion, ready to text Rebekah and Katherine of where she'd disappear to, if it weren't for the lone figure standing on her porch, back turned from the front door, outlooking the starless sky.

"Klaus…?"

The figure stiffened over the sound of her quiet voice. A voice he yearned to hear for a lonely century. He turned towards her, completely taking in every aspect of her as if she were going to run off any second.

His eyes spoke volumes to her, but she couldn't bring herself to decipher those emotions, figuring they would speak nothing but of lonely nights, worries of rejection and abandonment. She shook them all away just to see the hope and longing. Secretly, she enjoyed the fact that he really did wait a century for her, and by the looks of it, he would wait even longer if it meant he could hold her in his arms for the rest of forever.

"Would I be right into assuming that I won't be waiting another century?"

Hell. She fought herself for way too long to hold back anymore.

She launched herself into his waiting posture, quickly catching onto her intentions, his arms wrapped around her waist as her hands found their way into his short curls, both eager close the physical and mental distance between them.

God, how has she forgot how perfect this felt? To be in his arms. To feel everything he felt for her in just a simple kiss. She dismissed his intimate gestures back then due to the fact that they were just letting off the building sexual tension. She was a baby vampire. What did she know of epic love? Now she knew.

She does love him.

And maybe it wasn't her that turned up at his door, but nonetheless, she still made the decision to see the world through his eyes, hand in hand.

"With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas

Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees"


	2. The Soup Incident

This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr for day one of Klaroline AU week. Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat!

* * *

"KC + "You found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles I dropped and I swear to god I'm not usually like this I'm just having a really weird week" au, for humans day"

* * *

Friday evening and after the week I've been having, I think I deserve a bit of indulging on some beef pho. There's never a better place for some Vietnamese cuisine in the States than in New York.

Besides, it's a bit traumatizing when you walk in on your boss and fellow colleague in the janitor's closet, which is completely tacky if you ask me. And then there's the whole roommate moving out because of a major crush he was harboring on my now ex-boyfriend. Tyler and Josh would've been quite the pair…

Okay Caroline, focus on your amazing dinner and a binge session of Prison Break. Date night with my couch and Wentworth Miller. Now that's a Friday night to-

WHY? What is up with this week?! What are the odds of me walking right into a stranger as I'm stepping back outside onto the sidewalk! More like a rude teenager on his skateboard. Nothing about this week was at all was leaning towards my favor.

And now I'm- Oh wow, am I crying? Way to go Caroline Forbes! 5 years in the city and you're barely breaking down in the streets? Let's see how long I go until another breakdown comes around.

"Are you alright, love?"

Oh great. Now I'm drawing the attention of a British male with an unbelievably addictive accent. Please don't be gorgeous, please don't be gorgeous. I slowly turned my head to look up at him and- Oh my god. Is this man a walking sex symbol? And my mascara is probably running… Great first impression Caroline! This stranger with piercing blue eyes, and- oh wow, those lips. They're so… red! And so kissable… Stop it! You might as well start undressing him with your eyes! Just casually deviate your thoughts away from the fact that he has a bit of scruffy stubble along his jawline… And his sandy blonde curls that sit on his head. Get out of your inner monologue and talk to him!

"Just peachy." I muttered loud enough for the gorgeous stranger to flash me a charming smile. Great. He has dimples. What else does this man have? A 401K? By the looks of how that Armani suit is tailored to every line of his body, I would say that's very likely.

He crouched down and picked up the takeout bag that was leaking of broth, "Rough day, sweetheart?" Ugh, the pet names. I'm internally melting.

I scoffed at his understatement, "Try week." I can't even look him in the eyes without feeling like I'll be eaten alive. Trying to salvage the mess I already am, I wiped at where I could feel the tears ready to fall, "I'm sorry, you probably have better things to do than help me in my distressful hour, especially looking like that."

Smooth, Forbes. Not only have you mortified yourself in front of several New Yorkers, you decide to make a fool of yourself in front of this well dressed stranger. I shut my eyes tightly, mentally slapping myself for letting something like that leave my mouth. The stranger didn't seem to mind my outburst as he had a playful smirk on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally this vocal unless I'm trying to make a situation less awkward than it already is and I'm just under a lot of stress what with catching my boss and my colleague having sex in the janitor's closet and then my gay ex-roommate trying to get me to match him up with my ex-"

His chuckle broke my endless word vomit. Too much information, just shut up before you start telling him embarrassing moments in your childhood! "It's quite alright, love. It's not often I come across a beauty as yourself adorably rambling on of her day, or week." Tossing what was my dinner in a nearby trashcan, his eyes returned to mine. Completely lost by one another. "Niklaus Mikaelson. But everyone call me Klaus."

He held out a hand, and it was as if I was living a cheesy rom-com where the two love interests touch for the first time and there's a spark. But when our hands met, it's like I was met with just the slightest tingle. "Caroline Forbes." Not breaking eye contact or physical contact, I gave him a more genuine smile rather than the infamous "Miss Mystic Falls" facade.

"Since your meal has been spoiled, may I borrow you for the rest of the night for a proper dinner? That is, if you don't have anyone waiting on you tonight." Oh didn't he think he was smooth? With that delicious accent and more than sinful smirk.

I eyed him skeptically. The warmth of his large, calloused hand that still enveloped my hand played a bit into my decision. What's one harmless dinner with a gorgeous Brit? It couldn't hurt to indulge, right? "Fine. But just to be clear," he gave her a tilt of his head with the slightest hint of joy in his eyes, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

A genuine smile graced those luscious lips, my hand slipped from his grasp, already feeling cold from the loss of contact, but the warmth was brought all throughout my body and heat rose to my face when his hand slipped to my lower back to lead me towards a new destination, our eyes never leaving the other, "Well, that's why I like you."

Have I ever mentioned how much I love New York?


	3. My Kind of Town

This drabble was written for day two of Klaroline AU week. Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat!

* * *

Caroline was turned in the 15th century, Klaus broke his curse with Katherine, and now he's decided to pop into Chicago where he hears an old friend from the 20s decided to relive his glory days and that's where he runs into the ever so elusive, Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Chicago. Just being back in the city brought joyous memories. One could only hope that this visit wouldn't be cut short before the fun even started.

Klaus looked up from his phone. Bodies swarmed in and out of the bar, either tipsy or just completely inebriated. He smirked as he walked through it's open doors, old habits in this city never die. The scent of blood and alcohol mingled together as he made his way deeper into the building.

"Klaus Mikaelson! It's about damn time you got here!"

"And it's about damn time you got back on actual blood." Klaus slid onto an empty stool as his old friend, Stefan Salvatore, slid him a glass of bourbon, "You're finally embracing your cannibalistic nature, mate."

Stefan waved him off, "All water under the bridge now," he took a long swig from his glass, "I just now remember why I laid off on the brunettes."

"Now, don't be so discriminative, Stefan," Klaus rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't single them out when they'd make a delicious meal."

"Well if it isn't the bane of my existence," a voice cut in, "Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore. Here to wreck havoc in my bar again, are we?"

"If my memory serves correctly, we were your best customers, weren't we?" Stefan tipped his glass a bit, a smirk playing on his usual stoic face.

The beautiful dark skinned woman on the other side of the bar, Gloria, pointedly glared at the two, "Only to make up for the customers I was losing."

"Speaking of," Klaus set his glass down, "You don't happen to know anyone to help distract my dear, heartbroken friend, would you?" Gloria raised an eyebrow at his joking manner, shook her head and tended to the customers on the other side of the bar, "We'll find a pretty little distraction for you, mate."

"Already ahead of you." Stefan's eyes were already scanning the entire room, obviously skipping over the brunettes, "She looks like she could be my speed." He nodded towards a girl, deeper in the crowd of bodies.

Klaus turned his attention to the girl in question, golden curls swaying along her shoulders as she moved to the music playing. It wasn't her luscious silky hair that held Klaus' attention, it was the fire in her cornflower blue eyes, the evident struggle only centuries of bloodlust and refusal to conform could leave behind. Their eyes met for a split second, but in that split second, he made a decision. It may be selfish of him to leave his friend, considering he's the reason why he came into town, but he needed to know her.

"Sorry mate," he patted his friend on the shoulder apologetically as he slid out of his stool, "turns out," he leaned in close enough to speak softly in his ear, "she's more my speed."

Stefan scoffed as he watched his friend make his way towards the blonde, "Fine," he muttered, "maybe Rebekah wouldn't mind rekindling with an old flame." He just chuckled into his drink as Klaus paid no mind to his mention of his sister.

Klaus' hybrid heart pounded in his ears as he made his way towards the entrancing mystery blonde across the bar. It was silly, really. Getting worked up over some woman, but he knew there was more to her than just a pretty face.

As words started to form in his mind, she already beat him to it, "Please tell me you're coming over here to ask me to dance," she turned around to face him, her eyes further pulling him into her orbit, "because I swear, everyone in this bar might as well have a stick up their ass."

Klaus snickered at her brash statement and held out his hand, "Without an introduction?"

She shook her head, "Not when you already know you'll be dancing with the devil himself." She took his hand with a smile that anyone could see as innocent, but for someone that used their charms to gain what he sought out for, it was anything but.

The blonde tugged him towards the dancefloor as the band queued up Frank Sinatra's 'Strangers in the Night'. Klaus twirled her into his embrace and she just laughed as they started to sway to the music, "So I get the honor of your first dance of the night," she nodded along, "Does that mean you'll grace me with your name, love?"

When she looked up into Klaus' eyes, her breath hitched, completely taken aback by the soft look in his cerulean eyes, "Not like you've earned it," he gave her a gentle squeeze at her hip, her body shook at the shudder she tried to hold back. He smirked at her, obviously noting her reaction, she glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's Caroline."

"Caroline." He drew out all the syllables in her name, loving the way her name sounded on his tongue. She could only imagine what else that tongue was capable of, "It suits you."

"Well my deceased mother thanks you," she joked lightheartedly.

The two danced away the night. This might've been the most fun Klaus has had since his last stay in Chicago. There really was always something so enticing about this city, but Caroline could make any dreary city into Wonderland. The atmosphere between the two tightened in their exchanged, heated glances.

Sometime later in the night, Stefan greeted the two with a not so very discreet trail of blood, fallen from the corner of his lips. "Stefan! How lovely of you to join us!"

Green eyes, as Caroline liked to call him, finally had a name to go with the face, considering he'd been watching her from the corner of his eye all night, much to Klaus' dismay. He slid into the booth across from the couple that had been sharing war stories from 40s, one of Caroline's many favorite decades.

"Nice to see an old friend can be easily persuaded by a pretty face." He gave Caroline a bitter smile. If she didn't know any better, they could've been lovers by his tone of jealousy.

Klaus stiffened by his remark, but Caroline just laughed and rested her hand on his thigh, a little too close to an intimate area for public decency. "I guess you need to invest in a shorter leash for this hybrid." She gave him a dazzling smile, showing him she wasn't phased by his stab at her "personality". She knew she was more than a pretty face. She knew she wasn't the typical dumb blonde stereotype. That stereotype came from men that were afraid of the admission of a strong, smart, secure, and independent woman.

Stefan just smirked at her and Klaus looked at her in amusement. She was feisty and wasn't afraid to fight for herself. He never loved that more in a woman. Until he met Caroline.

"I thought I'd just drop in to say I'm heading off to Florence."

"Ah, off to accompany my dear sister?" He growled in his drink. As much as he wanted to distract his friend for the time being as he wooed Caroline, he didn't enjoy him playing his sister along. The poor lovesick girl wanted to be accepted, but didn't realize the pain she'd be inflicting on herself if she accepted his rebound offer.

"Save me the loving and protective brother speech, will you?" Stefan stood from the booth and shrugged his jacket back on, "I don't think I could actually count how many times I've heard it back in the 20s."

As he started to walk out the bar, Klaus shouted after him, "Do be aware of flying objects! You know how Rebekah has a love for the flair of dramatics!"

Stefan scoffed aloud as he walked out the bar and made his way to the nearest airport. The position of Caroline's hand brings him back to his prior thoughts, "You might want to be careful of your next move, sweetheart." He teased into her ear as his nose brushed along the curve of her ear.

"I ignited the spark," she drawled, "why not walk in the line of fire?" Her eyes trained onto his lusciously red lips, her bottom lip brought in between her teeth, enticing Klaus further.

Caroline found herself pressed against the lines of Klaus' toned body and the door of her hotel room, lips moving fervently against each other. A fit of giggles were muted by Klaus' lips as she looped a finger in his belt and pulled him towards the bed.

The back of her legs hit the end of the bed. Klaus made quick moves, picking her up by the back of her thighs, wrapping her slender, creamy legs around his waist and next she knows, she's pinned deliciously against the mattress.

Klaus trailed open mouthed kisses on Caroline's fair neck, she hummed in appreciation. "It seems like you were anticipating this as much as I was, Mr. Mikaelson," He smirked into the skin of her shoulder as his hands slowly slid up her thighs under her dress, "but you should know something." He hummed as he continued to slide his hands further under her dress, firmly grasping her backside as she raked her nails through his curls, "Your father sends his regards." Klaus didn't get a chance to question her further when his world went black.

Caroline gently sets Klaus on his back, where he slept peacefully. She lifted herself off the bed and took a look at herself in the mirror, her appearance a little disheveled after entering the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to Klaus. Regret flashed through her eyes as she looked over his gentle facial features.

She sighed to herself and approached the minibar across the room. She needed something strong to get through what was to come.


	4. I Walk the Line

This drabble was written for day three of Klaroline AU week. It actually turned out insanely longer than I thought it would, with a whopping 4+k words! Well it's the longest thing I've ever written, so it feels insanely long, but might not be to you, so oops~ Well this was inspired by Halsey's 'I Walk the Line' and I hope you enjoy it! Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat!

* * *

Nemophila Phacelioides. Baby blue eyes. Caroline's favorite. Or maybe they became her favorite since her mother always related the color of the flower to her eyes.

Ever since her mother passed when she was 15, she was expected to carry on her family line. The Babineaux line has been known for it's strong connection to the Earth since the earlier years. It wasn't something she wanted to aspire to. For centuries, women in her family were expected just to bear children. It was either produce an heir, or watch her line die with her.

Caroline absent mindedly twirled the small flower in her hand, her eyes never deviating from the petals beautiful tints of blue that hypnotized her. Flowers in New Orleans wasn't a very common sight, which is why her mother had a small greenhouse behind their quaint little townhouse right outside of the French Quarter. It's how she gained her greenthumb. She never thought anything was more relaxing than tending to the beds of flowers. Not until…

"Caroline?" The flower fell in her lap as she turned her head towards the voice, her eyes meeting an intense pair of stormy blue ones, "Penny for your thoughts, love?"

A calloused hand ran gentle fingers through her golden curls, keeping her grounded and calm. She sighed and leaned into the man's broad chest, "I'm just…" she fiddled with the end of her mint green sundress, "thinking. About my mother." His plump, crimson lips pressed a soft kiss atop of her head, letting her speak at her own pace, "I guess I just wonder what she would've thought of all of this." She let out a detached chuckle, "She probably would've disowned me if she knew I was going to be running around with the King of New Orleans himself."

The free hand that he had placed in the lush grass reached for Caroline's and intertwined them, "What makes you think she wouldn't have approved? I'm sure she would've wanted for you what would make you happy." She felt his small smirk against the bare skin on her shoulder.

Caroline scoffed, "Maybe, but she wasn't much of a romantic." She nudged Klaus teasingly, "She's never had a great impression of any man. Not after my father left her." She sighed, "She didn't mind it just being us two. She just hated that he left without a single explanation. Running away from his responsibilities as a soon-to-be-father."

"And what about you?" She turned slightly to look up at him, "Do you hate your father? For not being there?"

Caroline toyed with the buttons on his henley, having him forgone his regular necklaces in her home, the ones she loved to grab onto in their throes of passion, "I can't hate someone I've never met." Her hand dropped to rest on his hard stomach muscles, "I mean, am I get angry at the thought that he just up and left my mother? Yes. Do I get angry at the thought of him probably married with legitimate kids of his own? Obviously." Her left cheek pressed against his right shoulder, "But in a way, I'm glad. If he had stayed, he more than likely would've left in the future." A small smile played on her lips, "Especially after he would've found out about what I am."

"He never would've been worthy of your kind heart." Klaus nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her flowery scent, "And neither do I."

Caroline sat up and turned around completely, facing him with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Of course you don't," she joked as she threw her arms around his neck, "but I took a chance, and found you worthy of my affections."

Klaus chuckled as he pulled her in closer by the waist, bringing her to straddle his lap, "Oh, but that's on you, Miss Carolina Babineaux." Her nose scrunched up cutely at the use of her full name, "You couldn't back out on a dare."

When Caroline brought her forehead to his, her face grew soft and vulnerable, "And I'm glad I didn't." Her hands gently caressed his scruffy cheeks, "Even if it means my coven will want to burn me at the stake."

Klaus tucked a fallen curl behind her ear, "Over my dead body." He barely had enough time to finish his sentence until their lips finally met in a passionate, yet eager, kiss.

Looking back at their first meeting, no one would have guessed the two would've fallen completely and irrevocably in love, being that they should hate each other…

* * *

 _Bonnie made her way into the small cafe her and Caroline frequented since high school, the smell of espressos and baked goods wafting in the air. She slid into the usual seat they occupied every Sunday, her blonde friend completely absorbed into her physics textbook, taking a sip from her usual macchiato every so often._

" _Hello to you two." Caroline's head shot up at the sound of her friend's voice, noting the playful smirk on her face._

" _Ugh, not now. Aside from Sophie's constant pestering about not being concentrated enough at coven meetings, this physics class is kicking my ass." She muttered, taking a longer sip of her coffee._

" _So I've heard. Grams have noticed you've had your nose in that book since last Wednesday." Bonnie snuck a bite out of Caroline's beignet, "She agrees with me. You need a distraction."_

 _Caroline threw her head back and groaned, "I don't need distractions. I need to be focused." She glared at her friend when she noticed her still holding her beignet, "Besides," she snatched it out of Bonnie's hand and took a bite, "You don't need me distracted what with Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard's constant reign of terror." She teased as she flipped her book shut, "You know how much they love us witching up the city."_

 _Bonnie and Caroline stood from their table and made their way out of the cafe, "Well I still think you need to go out there and get laid."_

" _Bonnie!"_

" _What? It's true!"_

 _Caroline scoffed, "Whatever, the last thing I need to be thinking about is boys when we got King Pompous breathing down our necks."_

" _Assuming that excludes the men, right, love?"_

 _Caroline and Bonnie spun around to meet face to face with Klaus Mikaelson, the King of New Orleans himself._

" _If so, I'd love to help you with your dilemma your friend mentioned earlier." A smirk etched on his stupidly attractive face._

 _She pretended to think it over, "Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She turned on her heel to continue to walk down the road with her friend._

 _Bonnie was busy fishing out her ringing phone from her bag and when she finally managed to retrieve it, her eyes widened in fear, "Sorry Care," she urgently started typing away a response to her sender, "Grams wanted me to stop by the shop half an hour ago." She started rushing across the street, "Call me!"_

 _Caroline stopped, dumbfounded, as her friend left her alone with Klaus Mikaelson, of all people, "Damn you, Bonnie Bennett!" She muttered under her breath._

" _Ah, so you're an acquaintance of the Bennett witch?"_

" _Unfortunately." She said bitterly, walking away from the hybrid._

 _Klaus caught up with her, walking right alongside the blonde beauty, "And how might you have met Miss Bennett, sweetheart?" She just scoffed at him, "I promise I won't bite."_

 _Caroline stopped in her tracks, turning towards Klaus who was stunned by her close proximity, "One, that's none of your business, Your Majesty," she mocked as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, slightly marvelled by how firm his chest was, "Two, I have a name." Her curls flew as she turned to walk away from him, "One that you didn't even bother to ask for." She muttered angrily. "And three, that was a ridiculous pun." Her legs finally moved away from him, but could still feel him following her._

" _My apologies," he trailed behind her, "May I ask of your name?"_

" _Look, you might as well give up. Our kind don't mix well."_

 _Klaus smirked at her remark, "So it's our feuding species that keeps you at bay, is it? Then let us start over." He jogged in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, holding out a hand, "Niklaus Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"_

 _Caroline eyed his outstretched hand, then his kind expression. It had to be a facade, "Still not interested." She walked around him and towards her home._

 _Her dismissive attitude had him intrigued. He knew she was a witch, but he figured seducing a witch would have his advantages. She was a puzzle that he wanted to decipher, "One of these days you'll take the chance," he yelled after her, "You won't refuse a dare, would you, sweetheart?"_

 _When she reached a busy street corner, she took the plunge and looked back for him. He was standing right where she left him, a smile on his face, mischief twinkling in his eyes. She did like a dare. A forbidden one was a lot more fun._

* * *

Ever since, Caroline couldn't shake Klaus. He appeared in her usual spots, sometimes he would walk with her from school, mislead her to a clearing that was now their spot, he even made appearances in her dreams. Finding out she was a Babineaux witch didn't scare him away, if anything, it enticed him further. No one knew the two were romantically involved, and it had to stay that way, whether they liked it or not. But the sneaking around was the fun part.

Caroline's phone interrupted the peaceful bubble they built from the world, still not ready to dive themselves back into regular lives. "Ignore it." Klaus murmured against her skin, the vibrations of his voice and stubble scratching at her neck making it impossibly hard to push him away and take her call.

She giggled as she pushed him away from her and reaching for her phone, noticing she missed a call from Bonnie. Just as she went to swipe open her phone, another call from Bonnie appeared, "Hey, sorry I missed your call, I-"

"You need to get down to Lafayette Cemetery. Like, now."

Caroline's brows furrowed, she sat up and adjusted her dress that shifted a bit, in the corner of her eye, she noticed Klaus' unreadable expression, one he only had when he tried to sort and assess thoughts, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed, "There's someone here to see you."

Her and Klaus stood from the ground and she ran through all the names she could think of that would need her undivided attention, but no one seemed to have urgent predicaments she knew of, "And who might that be?"

"Your father."

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat, her body completely tense. Klaus' eyes spoke for him, he knew she never had any desire to meet her father, but since she didn't have to go out looking for him, she was conflicted. "I'll be there soon."

"Are you sure, Care? You don't have to meet him."

She took in a deep breath, "Yes I do." Her eyes met Klaus', "He doesn't owe me an explanation. I could go without meeting him for the rest of my life, but he owes my mom a hell of an apology." She hung up and shut her eyes.

Klaus approached her, his hands running soothing strokes along her arms, "Are you sure you want to do this, love?"

She sighed as she opened her eyes to meet his, "No, but in some way, this is my mother's closure. Mine. So I can finally let go." Klaus wasn't a hugger, but there were a lot of things he didn't do before Caroline. It was the best type of comfort he could give her, his way of telling her that he's there.

Her arms tightened around his waist, "I'll be okay," she shifted her head so she was looking up at him, with a smile on her face, "knowing that you'll be there after this is all over."

This woman fascinated Klaus. She was going out to face her demons, even though they may be opening up old wounds from her mother's passing, and she could still smile at him and tell him that she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could be back in his arms. He returned the smile and kissed her.

They said their goodbyes and Klaus watched her walk away.

 _I love you._

Is what he wanted to say, but it just wasn't right. Not now.

Klaus' phone began to buzz in his pocket, he swiped, "Marcellus," he ran a hand through his curls, "What urgency needs my attending now, mate?"

* * *

Caroline walked through the entrance of the cemetery. Of all the places to wait… If he didn't know what she was, then he must've had some strange intuition to come here. Bonnie rushed out of the secret entrance in a mausoleum to their underground headquarters as she called it. It was such a cliche place to house their rituals and meetings, but Caroline pushed that thought aside.

"Where is he?"

Bonnie gave her a concerned look, "Your mother." It's all she had to say. Caroline took another deep breath and headed towards her father, "Caroline," she stopped her, "are you sure?"

She shook her head, "It's the least I could do for her."

Bonnie knew and understood why she wanted to go through with this, so she let her go. Even if it hurt her in the end, she always knew her friend was strong. She'll get through it. She was a Babineaux.

As Caroline turned the corner, a tall, stocky, dirty blonde man stood in front of the large stone that read her family's names, and most recently added, _Evianna Babineaux_.

The man noticed another figure in the corner of his eyes and turned towards her. His eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the appearance of his daughter, "Caroline?" She refused to break in front of him. He didn't deserve any of her tears. "My, you… You look just like your mother."

Caroline walked towards him, turning towards the stone, gently running her hand against her mother's name, "Mom used to say the only thing I got from you was your eyes." She said bitterly. He wasn't going to be able to walk into her life and play dad now. Not after being absent for all 20 years of her life.

He sighed and hung his head, "I know an apology isn't enough to make up for everything I missed," he rubbed the back of his neck in nervosity, "I should've believed her when she first told me…"

Her head snapped in his direction, "So you left… because you didn't believe her?" she said in disgust. "Why in the world would she have any reason to make up such a lie like that?"

He sighed, "Evey's mother- your grandmother, wasn't very fond of me. She thought your mother should've been with someone that understood their nature." She raised a brow at him. So he does know. "And when she told me she was pregnant, I thought that it must've been something to convince her mother that I needed to stay in her life." He shook his head in disappointment, "I really did love her. I thought me leaving was going to be best for her relationship with your grandmother." He sobbed, "I didn't realize how wrong I was or how much I was leaving behind."

Caroline let go of a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. She told Klaus she couldn't hate someone she's never met, but she knew deep inside, that she harbored some hate, even the smallest, for her father that had abandoned her mother in a time of need.

"If you didn't believe her," she leaned her back up against the cold stone, "Then why are you here? Why now?" She gestured towards the stone behind her, "You're 5 years too late." Her head hit the hard, cold stone, trying to blink her tears away, looking up at the clear, blue sky, a tear managing to escape.

"I couldn't see her," he sounded ashamed of himself, "even after I heard of her death. I knew she wouldn't forgive me for what I put her through." His eyes never met Caroline's, just the gravel under his feet, "But then I get something in the mail, telling me about the daughter I've abandoned. How wonderful you are, how happy you are. I knew I had to see you. Or try to, knowing you might not want to see me."

Caroline's brows knitted together, "Who would send something like that?" she turned to look at him. He pulled an envelope out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and noticed there was a photo inside. On the back of the photo, it read, in someone's tidy script, _Caroline Babineaux_ , in red pen.

She flipped the photo over, nearly dropping it. She remembered this day. It was last weekend, Klaus had taken her dancing that night. She was so happy after the many attempts of getting him to dance with her. After their long night, she refused to let him in, since she had an early morning with Bonnie and Sheila, so he left with just swollen lips, her's just as red and puffy. The picture captured her happiness perfectly. It scared her.

She flipped open the folded letter and started to skim through it. They mentioned her classes at Tulane, her friends, the members of her coven, and the man in the photo with her. "Does he really make you happy?" Her eyes dropped to the bottom of the letter where the sender left their name.

 _Marcellus Gerard_.

"I do." She looked up at her father, "Which is why I have to leave. I'm sorry." She started to rush down the pathway, and stopped midway, "How long are you in the city?"

"As long as you'll have me."

She smiled at him over her shoulder, "Then welcome to New Orleans, dad."

* * *

Caroline rushed through the entrance of the compound Klaus' family occupied.

"Well, well, if it isn't Carolina Babineaux herself." Marcel made his way through an archway across the room, a knowing smirk on his face, "How can I help you, sweetheart?"

"Where is he?" She glared at him as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He outstretched his arms from his sides, "For reuniting your long lost father who abandoned you?"

Caroline raised an arm, bursting pains in Marcel's head bringing him to his knees, gripping at the sides of his head, "Where. Is he?" She said louder, making sure he felt the rage in her tone.

"Why? Afraid your lover's up and left you?" He said through broken gasps. She just smiled at his pain and increased the intensity of his pain, his blood starting to boil throughout his body. "He's gone!"

She released him from his suffering, his hands hit the cold cement, holding his weak body up from the pain still coursing through every nerve in his body. "What do you mean, he's 'gone'?"

"I mean," He slowly picked himself off the ground, holding himself back from attacking her, knowing it wasn't the smartest idea to go after a witch, especially a Babineaux witch, "'gone' as in, stake in the heart. One Mikaelson down, four more left."

Caroline stared at him in disbelief, "You're lying." His smile was sinister, "How could you do that to him? To the man that raised you?"

He shrugged, "All's fair in ruling and war."

It still wasn't processing. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be. He was going to be there when she told him about her father. It was going to be like every other night where he coaxes her into bed and they wouldn't leave for hours, not even after the sun rose. The tears were welling in her eyes. He isn't gone. He can't be.

"How far did you think you two were going to last anyways, Care?" She looked up at him in dismay as he used her nickname, tears flooding her vision, "I mean, get serious. Would you have been willing to give up everything, your life, just to be with him?" She stared off in the distance, the tears have long but fallen, streaming down her cheeks. "You can't have it all, Caroline." He gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "Hey, look at me," her eyes were empty, she felt nothing as her eyes met Marcel's, "I'm letting you go free. You don't have to make that decision anymore. You can continue your life, have babies, watch the Babineaux line continue for centuries."

Her face glazed over, "I should've been able to make that decision for myself." She pushed him away from her and walked out of the compound.

* * *

Caroline dropped herself on the bed, one of Klaus' necklaces in her hand. Her phone rang. She knew that if she didn't answer they would just continue calling. She reached toward her nightstand and answered the call, "Hey Freya, listen, now's not a good time." Her voice quivering a bit.

She sighed, "I need you to get to the cemetery. There's a lot going on, but I know you need to be here for this."

Caroline looked at the clock. 8:13. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Many pairs of eyes fell onto Caroline as she walked into the room. She noticed Davina in a chair, her hands bound by spelled cuffs that suspended her magic, Freya, their newest, and most mysterious, addition to their coven, stood towering over the younger witch. "What's going on?"

Freya's eyes were cold as she continued to stare down the brunette, "Go on, darling. Let's fill in Caroline about your questionable loyalties."

Her eyes flickered from Freya to Davina, the younger girl sweating under stress, "I helped Marcel put Klaus Mikaelson down."

"And why is that?"

Silence echoed through the cold, dark mausoleum, "He said if we got rid of the Originals, we would have less problems on our hands."

"And you believed him." Caroline interrupted.

"So you want to bargain our lives with Marcel?"

"What were you thinking, Davina?"

"It's punishable by death to align yourself with a vampire!"

"You know our lives are safer with Klaus," everyone fell silent at Freya's remark, "No so much your own."

"He's still alive!" Caroline's eyes shot up to the girl. "He is!" she insisted, "When Marcel came to me, he wanted a weapon that could kill Klaus," she shook her head, "but the only thing that can do that is gone. It's extinct. The weapon I made Marcel just incapacitates him." Freya took a quick glance at Caroline, "Marcel had to have known that when he used it. He's hiding his body somewhere."

"Let's go, Caroline." she looked up at Freya, "It looks like we have a damsel on our hands."

* * *

The walk towards the compound was quiet, "He's my brother."

Caroline was taken aback, her eyes were trained on the other blonde, "I'm sorry, what?" Freya chuckled, "Isn't Klaus, like, a thousand?" she thought over her words. How is it possible? "I thought Klaus only had one sister?"

"To be fair," she turned to look at Caroline, "Niklaus recently found out. He figured the less people know our relation, the least likely they would target our coven." She smiled and looked ahead of her, "Sweet isn't it? Protecting his love's coven."

"Do you-"

Freya laughed, "Oh, please, Caroline. You may be fooling Bonnie and the others, but not me." She smiled, "I may not have known Niklaus for long, but I do know when a man's in love." she sighed at Caroline's shocked expression, "Surely, you knew that. You can't be that hopelessly confused."

About love? Yes. She was.

* * *

By the time Caroline and Freya got to the compound, Marcel was already detained by Elijah and a visiting Kol. Rebekah only hours away, being in New York and Finn on his way from Russia. Freya approached her brothers, already having a comfortable discussion about what to do with Marcel.

Kol looked up from Freya and spotted Caroline, "So this is the pretty gem that stole Nik's heart." He smirked, "Now it's finally clear why he was being so soft on the witches."

Caroline cleared her throat, "W-where is he?"

"Knowing Marcel, he must've put Niklaus in the Garden." Elijah wiped Marcel's blood off his hands with his handkerchief, "You must be Carolina Babineaux."

She shook her head, "Just Caroline."

"Well Nik is probably waiting for his Queen to come and wake him up." Kol sang, with a mocking smirk on his face.

Elijah shook off Kol and led Caroline to where Klaus was. She slowly walked towards the coffin that held Klaus' body. "I'll leave you two." She heard Elijah's steps receding up the stairwell.

Caroline's hands lifted open the coffin, her breath leaving her as she took in Klaus' greying body. His beautiful face covered in the dark purple veins in his body. She looked to his chest and saw the protruding dagger keeping him in his sleep. Her gentle hand reached towards the offending piece of metal and slid it out of his heart.

Her hand caressed his cheek like she has a million times before, "It's time to wake up, my love."


	5. Somebody Else

This is an absolutely short drabble inspired by The 1975's 'Somebody Else'. It's not as angsty as I had hoped, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! This is set post TVD s4, no Hayley, no baby(s), no Steroline, 50 years in the future for time shift day of Klaroline AU week. Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat!

* * *

 **2061 - London, England**

Klaus was a patient man. Waiting hundreds of years to break a curse the his mother had put upon him. Running from a man that despised the thought of him being alive with any amount of happiness. Centuries flew by like hours in a day.

Days now felt like centuries. Evenings dragged on. Only a mere few decades felt like he's been waiting forever. Caroline Forbes had much more power than he liked to admit.

And that's why he's here. He heard she was currently residing in downtown London and he couldn't resist suddenly dropping into her life. This visit may or may not be coincidental, but he needed to see where she was at. If she may actually be seeing someone or if she has lingering thoughts of him every now and then, if she thought of the many places they could explore together.

Or maybe she still saw him as a monster that she just couldn't shake from her nightmares, the monster that haunted her like shadows of the night. The small hope he held wanted the former.

Klaus strolled into an annual art gala he frequented over the decades. He eyed the pieces currently held on display, scrutinizing and critiquing. Sauntering around the room, taking in the environment he loved to devel himself in.

His bubble was interrupted by a familiar voice that haunted his every waking thought, every fantasy of this moment, the moment their eyes would meet again after 50 years of silence and waiting. Her words weren't being registered, just the varied pitches of her voice as she talked was keeping him present.

When he turned to face her, he wasn't expecting her to look even more radiant than the last time he set his eyes on her. She glowed. Caroline Forbes was utterly stunning in her pine evening gown. Sweetheart neckline and A-line skirt accentuating her curves very tastefully, yet so deliciously inviting. Her golden curls falling down her back and a braided crown adorned the top of her head.

Klaus decided to watch from afar, wait for the most opportune moment to approach her, to make himself known to her. When it seemed like the last of her acquaintances have dispersed, he straightened his suit jacket and took one step and that's when he noticed it. There was another body next to her, one that she let slip an arm around her slender waist without showing any distaste. The male was a vampire. His scent vaguely familiar for Klaus, but as for his facial features? They were completely obscured by Caroline's fair neck. Only the male's styled, dark brown hair was visible to him. Over the crowd of conversations floating around the room, he couldn't separate this man's voice from the others.

Klaus' distaste for this man skyrocketed when he noticed he was trailing his lips along the column of Caroline's neck. She chastised him over his public displays of affection, yet there was an obvious tone of playfulness and flirtation as she gently pushed him away from her neck, but still keeping herself in his arms.

A knowing smirk appeared as the man's face started to come into view. His sharp jaw showed a hint of stubble, his straight nose brushed up Caroline's neck, breathing in her scent. The male withdrew from his intimate gesture. His hazel eyes drew Klaus' thoughts to a halt.

"Now, love, I'm sure you promised an hour here before I drag you back to our room, did you not?"

"Have you no patience, Lucien?" She ran her hands down the structured lines of his chest, "Might I remind you that I've been wanting to see everything in this city, but someone's decided to keep me locked away."

"And I'm quite certain that you had no objection this morning." Lucien twirled a curl around his finger.

Caroline threw her head back in laughter, "Don't let your ego get too inflated, Lucy," she teased, "I didn't get a word in due to someone's eager friend down there." He raised an eyebrow at her, and uttered other responses to the blonde that Klaus decided to block out.

Seeing Caroline with his former friend rattled Klaus' world. It's not a surprise to him that she could capture any man's attention, even thousand year old vampires, but it was always supposed to be him. If Lucien has taken a liking to Caroline, how deep did his feelings run? Klaus believed that Lucien detached himself to any feelings of fondness towards another, due to it opening up to weaknesses. Not everyone was devoid of feelings like he was. Or maybe that's just the effect Caroline had on people.

It wasn't time yet. Klaus realized that when he saw the look in Caroline's eyes when she looked at Lucien. It was the same glimmering shine she had in her eyes when she was with Tyler. One he hoped to see in the future, directed towards him.

She may care for Lucien, or even love him, but Klaus firmly believed that she will come to his door… someday. Unfortunately, that day won't be anytime soon.

Her laugh echoed to him from across the room and he felt a restricting tug at his heart. He wanted to deny that she still had influence on his cold heart, but tonight proved that she'll always have him wrapped around her finger.

There was a small smile on his face for her. He was happy that she was happy, even if it wasn't with him. He obviously doesn't deserve someone as passionate and loyal as her, but he always held his door open for her. His arms would welcome her when she deemed him worthy of her company for the rest of her life, because when she did come to him, that was it. There is going to be no others. They're each other's endgame.

When he turned to look at the couple one last time, he saw Lucien draw Caroline in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss. As much as he wished to rip the two apart and pull her into his arms, he knew that the repercussions would set him back further. Caroline had growing to do. To figure it who she was, what she wanted, how she wanted to live for the rest of eternity, and lastly, who she would want to spend it with. He knew that she would find herself before she would find him.

Klaus promised to be her last love, and he would just have to deal with keeping up the other end of that promise.

 _However long it takes._

Caroline drew her attention away from Lucien and towards the front entrance, where she noticed a lone figure with a familiar head of curly, sandy blonde hair, except she couldn't confirm the owner of the familiar backside with the man casually walking out of the exhibition.

"Caroline?" She drew her attention back to Lucien, "Penny for your thoughts, love?"

She took a quick glance back at the entrance, and the stranger was gone. In the end, she didn't need the confirmation. She knew it was him. He was giving her space and all the time in the world to decide what she wanted. She didn't know whether to feel suffocated about the fact that he's still waiting for her, or happy that he still wanted to be her last.

Caroline just smile and turned back to Lucien, the boastful vampire she found herself falling in love with, "It's nothing," he gave her a questioning look, "just a blast from the past." He still wasn't bought by her excuse, but decided to let it go.

 _However long it takes, indeed._


	6. Once Upon the Lost Queen

So this is from day five of Klaroline AU week, an OUAT fusion piece I've been wanting to do for quite a while. Keep in mind that this is pre s5 of OUAT, if you watch the show, so it's not too confusing, I hope! Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat!

* * *

Bustling servants and minions scattered all around, rushing back and forth to find her. She was lost and when she wakes up, she won't be herself. She'll be a different version of herself. Or someone that is the polar opposite of who she is. No one's willing to take the risk to think that she won't be herself because no one wants to face his wrath.

It's best not to think such horrid thoughts. He will find his Queen. And she will bring her light back into the darkness that is the Underworld.

* * *

"Mom!"

Emma regretfully set down her long awaited grilled cheese and turned her attention to her son that rushed through the entrance at Granny's with Killian on his trail, "Whoa, slow down, kid." She stood from the barstool she occupied, nodded apologies at the other patrons in the diner for the sudden commotion that disrupted the peace, "What's got you in such a rush?"

Henry shook his head and motioned towards the door, "You should just come with us and see for yourself."

As Henry led the way towards the general hospital, Emma turned towards Killian, "What exactly is going on?"

"It seems as if Storybrooke has a new resident."

"New resident? Who is it?"

"No one knows. We found her in a clearing, unconscious and when we arrived at the hospital, no one was able to identify her."

"So, what, she just fell from the sky?" Emma half joked. Stranger things have happened.

As they approached the mystery guest's room, Killian gave Emma a reassuring smile, "I guess we'll figure that out when she awakens, love."

* * *

"So you're telling me," Emma massaged her temples as she looked at the blonde, sitting on the hospital bed, cluelessly looking at her surroundings, "that you don't remember anything? No names come to mind?"

The blonde looked back up at the Sheriff with innocence, fear, and confusion flickering in her cornflower blue eyes, "I'm sorry, the last thing I want to be is a burden on your… mystical town."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think, sunflower?"

"Regina!"

Mary Margaret and Regina's back and forth banter nearly gave the mystery blonde whiplash. Their conversation led outside into the hall where Emma tried to concoct a plan to help her settle into town until they figure out who she is, where she comes from, and whether she will become a threat to them and the town.

Henry walked back into the room, "Don't worry about them," she turned her attention to the boy, "Those two are just under stress about new threats in town."

Henry handed her an open bottle of water and the blonde looked at it strangely, but picked it up, hesitantly taking sips here and there, "Threats?"

"You know, villains coming from all over to exact revenge on those that have done them wrong," the boy took a seat in a chair next to the hospital bed, "In this case, it's what my grandparents have done in another world." She looked at him like they spoke in different tongues, "Do you remember what world you come from?"

There was a pained look on the girl's face when she tried to bring out any memories, even the smallest thing that could lead her to home. Wherever that may be.

Henry pulled a book out from his bookbag and handed it over to the girl, "Maybe this will help."

The book read ' **Once Upon a Time** ' on it's cover. She traced it's lettering with a cautious hand, "It has stories of everyone in this town." she looked at him with wonder in her eyes as she listened to him explain the book and his family's stories as they went through the book, "Since you're here, your story must be in here somewhere and we can help you get home. Back to where you belong. Your family must be worried about you." Did she even have a family to go back to? One that was worried about her and looking for her.

"What if no one's looking for me?" She let out in a whisper, her hand tracing over the drawing of Snow White and Prince Charming at their wedding. She admired their family, always doing whatever they could to be together as a family. She may not have remembered her life, but she knew she always wanted that. The loyalty of a family of her own and an epic love that she could call her own.

Henry gave her a smile, "There's always somebody looking for you, even if you don't know it." They turned another page. "That's kind of my family's thing. We always find each other." The blonde's small smile reassured him that he was giving her some type of comfort. He turned back to the book and flipped another page, ready to explain another story of the book that he had memorized like the back of his hand, but was met with a new story, "Huh, this is new."

Her eyes flickered from the boy in front of her, to the book in her lap. She was entranced by the picture of a field of flowers, a blonde girl dancing in the middle of the field, her hair braided in a crown and the rest of her curly locks falling at her back. The facial features of the girl in the drawing weren't visible, but it was already clear to Henry that this must be her. How else could it explain this new story appearing in the book the same day a mysterious unknown girl lands in the clearings of Storybrooke? He watched the girl just stare at the picture, her eyes then skimming over the words on the page, reading what must be her story, "This is you, isn't it?"

Her eyes shut as she tried to even her breathing. It was as if someone was trying to push those lost memories back into their places. Whatever brought her here, be it a curse or through some sort of portal, it did a real number on her psyche.

 _I'll find you, my love._

 _I'll find you, Caroline._

When she opened her eyes again, she felt even more lost as tears flooded her eyes. At least when she first arrived here, she wasn't hearing strange voices in her head. Maybe they meant something. They must've. It would explain why she felt loss in her heart. "Are you alright?"

"Caroline…" she gazed at the drawing again, "My name is Caroline."

* * *

Regina sighed, "One more time, Henry." She paused, "You think this girl, Caroline," she gestured at the book that was open on the counter of the Charming's kitchen, with Emma reading over the new story that had appeared, "is her? Persephone?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would this story suddenly appear in the book," he pointed at the pages, "the same day Caroline is found in Storybrooke?"

"It seems like we'll be having a visit from the Devil himself." Killian joked as Emma shot him a glare.

"Well if that's the case, it'll be best if we speed up the process of sending her back to where she belongs," David glances at the blonde that continues to stare out the window, wondering how her name was the only thing coming to her, the pieces still lost to her, "before we have a God tearing the town apart, looking for her."

Everything they were saying sounded rational, but she wondered why, if she was really Persephone, did this Hades really care for her like everyone thinks he does? Or is she just a prisoner, a pawn in some twisted game? Why her? And was he really looking for her or was he just glad that she was gone and could care less if she was kept and caged?

"Caroline?" She turned towards the group. Their story was strange. From what Henry told her, they were all enemies at one point, but came together to overcome a curse that separated them for 28 years. It was admirable of them. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Caroline hesitated a bit, wary of going on a walk alone with a stranger, but she was the stranger in their eyes. With a small smile, she nodded and followed Mary Margaret out into the woods, into the clearing she was found in earlier that day.

* * *

He hesitated. Never leaving their room. Afraid if he did, he would miss her walking through that door, all smiles and golden curls cascading down her back, coaxing him out of his tantrums and bringing a happiness that a cruel monster like him doesn't deserve. But she evoked emotions he thought he wasn't capable of, wasn't worthy of.

A knock at his- _their_ door brought him from his thoughts of his Queen. A male no older than eighteen walked through the door, his eyes already swimming with hope, lifting the King's spirits, "Storybrooke." The one word brought a flush of relief over his body.

The King walked towards the young man and rested a hand on his shoulder, "We mustn't waste time now, shall we, mate?" The older male smiled at the boy and made his way to the door, "Our Queen awaits."

* * *

Many minutes of silence have passed and Caroline wondered for a short second if she was going to end up in a ditch, "I've been in a situation similar to yours, once." Mary Margaret broke the silence.

"You woke up in a different world with no idea where or who you are?"

"Not quite," she chuckled, "More like forgetting the love of your life." Caroline gave her a questioning look, "Long story short," she continued along a path, gripping tightly at the bow that she held in case of any sudden threats, "I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to forget a love I couldn't have."

Caroline's face showed the obvious confusion she was dealing with. Rumpelstiltskin? Forbidden love? So there was more to their story than what Henry has told her in the hospital? "But you two are together now, with your family, and happy." Mary Margaret smiled and nodded at the blonde. "How did you regain your memories?"

"The oh so cliché, true love's kiss."

"True love's kiss…" Caroline ran the thought through her mind, "It's not just a fairytale?"

Mary Margaret chuckled, "It's as much of a fairytale as we are." she looked over the girl's fragile state, "He'll come for you, Caroline."

The blonde's face flushed with confusion, "He?" Her posture turned rigid, "You mean that man your family was discussing?" The raven haired woman beside her nodded, "Why would he be looking for me?"

"Does the name Hades ring any bells?" Caroline's brows furrowed as she tried to dig out any kind of memory, "I'm sorry. I thought that maybe hearing his name would've helped you remember something."

"It wouldn't, due to the fact that she doesn't know of that name."

Caroline and Mary Margaret turned to the stranger that walked out from the deeper woods, "And you are?"

Caroline examined the male's facial features. Short, curly, sandy blonde locks that she found herself itching to run her fingers through. Cerulean blue eyes that spoke volumes to her; irritation, relief, passion. Lips that looked as if they were stained by blood and could only imagine how perfect they would fit against her's. His sharp jawline, along with this slightly hollowed cheeks, are covered in stubble that she could already feel lightly brushing against her skin. He was a dream brought back to life.

"Niklaus." She breathed.

Mary Margaret's head snapped in Caroline's direction, utter shock written on her face when she saw a smile curl on the man's lips, "You're Hades?"

The male regretfully tore his gaze away from the blonde, "Well that is the name I have been given by the humans. But you can call me Klaus." There was a malicious glint in his eyes, one that was gone so fast that if you even blinked, you would've missed it. Klaus outstretched his arm, palm upwards, awaiting for the familiarity of his wife's hand in his, "I do believe we've been separated long enough, don't you think, love?"

Caroline hesitantly slid her hand in his and when they made contact, it was as if she was already brought home. She found familiarity with his touch, his presence. All the answers she'd been looking for the past few hours coming back to light. Her loving mother, her first meeting with Niklaus, the smiles they shared, the love they made, the fights they had, and most recently, her accidentally stumbling into a portal and falling into this world. That all didn't matter anymore when she was in the comfort of her love.

Their eyes never left each other as Klaus gently pulled her into his embrace, completely ignoring the other set of eyes watching them. He scanned over her appearance, the loss in her eyes being replaced by joy and love. Her diminished light coming back to the bright glow he admired.

"I believe gratitude is in order, considering you cared for my Queen while we were temporarily separated." The couple then acknowledged the woman still in their presence.

Mary Margaret gave the lovers a heartfelt smile, "It was no trouble." Her eyes met with Caroline's, noticing a drastic change in the woman she met in the hospital earlier, alone and scared. She knew that type of fear all too well. But the woman standing in front of her stood tall, proud. Confidence and regality radiated off her. The intimidation of being in the presence of two Gods started to weigh on her shoulders, "Well, I should be getting back to my family. It was lovely meeting you, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes flashed up to Klaus before she caught up with Mary Margaret before she got too far. She called for her, her hands enveloping her gloved ones, "I just wanted to say, thank you." She smiled at the raven haired beauty, "And to all of your family that did what they could for a stranger like me."

"It's what we do." Mary Margaret shrugged with a gentle smile.

Caroline gently dropped her hands, turning back to Klaus, but taking one last glance, "And tell Henry," Mary Margaret perked up, "he was right." She gave her last goodbye smile and rejoined her husband.

"Let's get you home, sweetheart." Klaus murmured in her hair as she cuddled into his embrace, "Our son has been getting quite restless in your absence." Her eyes sparkled in anticipation, all other thoughts forgotten by the mention of their son.

"You haven't been letting him get into mischief again, have you?"

Mary Margaret listened to the couple's bickering slowly fade away as they walked through a portal, back to the Underworld. A knowing smile left on her face as she headed back to her home, where her family awaited her return.


	7. Same Ol' Mistakes

This was inspired by a gif set I saw on Tumblr and god knows I love Lucien/Caroline interactions. Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat! Please tell me what you thought!

* * *

Caroline yanked at the bonds holding her hands overhead, the vervain in her system weakened her some and having not fed in hours deteriorated her strength some more. "Save your strength, love."

She turned her head as much to her left as she could to glare at Klaus' resting figure. His hands were cuffed to yards of chains wrapped around a long rod of iron that kept his body upright, but still on his knees. He despised that. Being bent to submission in front of his enemies. He was quite beaten from his earlier encounter with Lucien, "Even if you were to break free, I doubt you'd be able to make it far without them catching you, causing further pain."

She tugged at the binds one last time and then let out an aggravated huff, "Well I'm sorry if I refuse to just stay suspended here and surrender." He chuckled at her jab towards him. They had a bit of a nasty fight earlier. Caroline refused to believe in his unshaken confidence when an old flame came barging back into his life.

As much as Klaus tried to reassure her than she will soon come to her end, she was still wary. Her insecurities bubbling under the surface of mask she plays in front of everyone else, but Klaus manages to see the cracks in her facade.

Footsteps were heard in the distance. Caroline strained her neck to get a glimpse at Lucien walking through the entrance of the penthouse. There was a visible change in his eyes when he looked over Caroline, she couldn't decipher the emotion though as it was quickly replaced by his signature boastful look, his smirk illuminating his handsome face. "I truly am sorry about this, sweet Caroline," her name rolled off his tongue, seduction dripping from his tone, to which Klaus scowled. He approached her, keeping his eyes on her's that danced with many different emotions, he gently cupped her chin, keeping her attention towards him, "This is just precautionary measures, to make sure you won't try to save our Nik."

An idea rolled into her mind, Klaus may not like her tactic, but it was hopefully going to get them out of this mess, "What makes you think I'd want to save him?"

She was baiting him with her sexuality, Klaus eyed the two from his position, "I thought you were Nik's dear girlfriend, his last love as I heard."

He twirled a curl around his index finger, "I would be a fool to actually believe that." Her words were cold, but her heart ached a bit. She was actually glad she couldn't see Klaus too well or else having to play this charade would be a bigger challenge. She hoped he understood her game.

"Am I a fool to believe your words?" His eyes searched for something sincere in her, really hoping he'd find something worth believing. She saw herself in Lucien. The day she came to Klaus in New Orleans, she was afraid. Worried that she was technically leaving everything familiar and safe for something dangerous and sinful. But it had been the best decision she made in years.

Caroline never liked using someone's feelings against them. Ever since Klaus, it was more than just distractions, she was playing with someone's emotions. She hoped that Klaus would let Lucien free and let him find more outside of his revenge. But she knew he'd live with trust issues all through his life, even if he made it out of Klaus' clutches alive.

She suppressed the regret and shame, hoping this won't bite her in the ass later, "That's a road you need to decide to take for yourself." There was a small tilt in her head as she kept her gaze on him.

Lucien eyed her expression for an extended moment, his left hand rested on her hip as his other slowly ran a teasing hand up the line of her body towards the bonds on her wrists. To her dismay, he tugged the rope tighter around her delicate wrists, excess vervain running down her arms, causing her to hiss in pain, "A valiant try, sweetheart."

As he walked through the archway into another area of the flat, "Seriously?" she exclaimed under her breath, "You can play bondage any other time!"

His laughter bounced off the wooden panel flooring as did the sound of glass clinking, "You must be losing your touch, love." A touch of venom in Klaus' voice made her internally flinch, he has the right to be angry after the stunts she pulls.

"Well I don't see you trying to get us out of here." She let her head hang, feeling completely helpless, and also regretful for playing Lucien in front of her love. Sure she's done it to him before, but never in front of Klaus. And never has he touched her so blatantly, which she knew angered Klaus even further.

She heard Klaus intake air, ready to retort against her, until Lucien flashed out into the hall, only to be thrown back into a wall by two of Klaus' hybrids. Elijah leaned against the doorway, "Now isn't this a crime? Kidnapping the King and his Queen?"

 _His_ Queen. Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus knew how much she hated being referred to like property. "If I'm not mistaken," Marcel came into view, walking up alongside Elijah, "no other vampire from another sire line can enter without an invitation, right?" Marcel sauntered into the room with a flashy smile.

Lucien growled at Marcel, struggling to escape from the hands of the hybrids, "See to it that our darling Lucy here gets the royal treatment." Elijah spoke to the hybrids as they made their way out of the room, Elijah's mocking smile being the last thing Lucien saw before his world went black and his head hung at an awkward angle.

Marcel ripped the bonds off Caroline's wrists, discomfort sitting on his hands due to the vervain soaked rope. He helped steady her as she was released from her painful position of being suspended on her toes for so long. The two rushed to Klaus' side to release him from the cuffs keeping him held by the iron rod. The atmosphere shifted and Marcel could tell when his presence isn't wanted, "I'll go see if Davina can…" he trailed off, his excuse dying on his tongue, "I'll just leave." The words were awkwardly mumbled as he flashed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

The room was thick with tension between the two, neither knowing how to approach the other after Caroline's attempt to get them released. "I didn't want to do it."

"Just like you didn't want to be used as a tool of distraction against me?" He adjusted the sleeves of his henley that fell out of place.

She let out a half hearted chuckle, "You know I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Caroline!" She looked away from him, ashamed of herself for using some pathetic excuse. Of course she had a choice.

"I'm sorry." She felt his gaze burning into her skull, "I know you don't believe me, but I never wanted to do it! I thought it would be harmless. I," she still couldn't turn to look at him as she sighed, "I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

Klaus heard the vulnerability in her voice. Kol's short absence wasn't the only reason why he was hurt. Caroline found herself in his warm embrace, quickly nuzzling her face into his shoulder, "Don't dwell on the past so much, sweetheart."

"You should take your own advice, Klaus." Her words were muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

She felt the rumbling in his chest when he chuckled, "You're right, love." She looked up at him in shock. Since when is anyone other than Klaus Mikaelson himself right? He kissed her forehead tenderly, the cold and brooding hybrid from earlier no longer present, "Now how about that plan of making it up to you?"

Caroline noticed the shift in his eyes when he spoke, the darker shade of blue that she had been accustomed to seeing whenever his plans included anything but pure intentions, "I thought you would never ask." She pulled him in by his neck, their lips meeting for a slow, sensual kiss. He chased her lips when she pulled away, his eyes snapped open to meet her usual cornflower blue eyes that danced with mischief and mocked innocence.

Klaus growled lowly. Fed up with her little game, he flashed them to their room. Everyone they flew past, oblivious to the two vampires amongst them, only leaving behind a gust of wind and Caroline's fit of giggles.


	8. Overtime

This was a prompt given to me by a generous anon trying to help me out during au week for all human day, but since I already had something lined up for that day, I promised to have this one done and it's been over a month now and I feel so horrible because I'm such a slacker. I may have tweaked the prompt a bit (and it might be _very_ short), so I hope you all still enjoy it. Follow me on tumblr at caramel-markiato for any other Klaroline goodness or if you just want to chat! Please tell me what you thought!

* * *

"Caroline is a nurse and it's her first ever shift and Klaus is her first patient but keeps telling her funny jokes while she's totally stressed"

* * *

Caroline was reaching the end of her first shift in the ER. Her stress levels were reaching a new high with her first patient coming in critical condition from a car accident. Thankfully he's pulling through and the drunk driver is sobering up in a cell across town.

But now she's being held up by a group of men that came in from some bar brawl. Just her luck. A bunch of drunk overcompensating men that had something to prove and she may or maynot be taking out her built up stress and anger on her gorgeous patient.

"Something on your mind, love?"

His accent only making her feel slightly guilty, but pushed it aside. She gave him a weak glare as she disinfected the cuts on his knuckles, "Just a long day. And it's not 'love'."

The gorgeous stranger chuckled at her grumbling, "My apologies," she began wrapping his knuckles with gauze, "Then what might I call you?"

"Caroline will suffice." She set down the gauze and began to disinfect the smaller cuts that litter the complexion of his face.

"Well then, Caroline," she felt his eyes on her, a chill running down her spine at the soft caress of her name falling from his voice, to which she made the mistake of meeting his gaze, her eyes held by his stormy blue ones that danced with admiration and awe, even in her run down and wary appearance after hours on her feet, "Thank you."

Caroline's gaze lingered longer than she ever wanted it to and finally found it in herself to break contact and turned around to keep herself from mentally undressing the beautiful man in front of her, "Well it's kind of my job, but you're welcome." Her tone was light as she went to remove her latex gloves.

"Caroline?" She hummed as she struggled to remove the latex off her hands, "I was wondering, if you aren't busy next Saturday, then maybe you would accompany me for dinner?"

"What?" She spun around, her glove flying out of her hand and into Klaus' chest, then falling in an unkempt ball at his feet. Caroline flushed in embarrassment as he looked at her expectantly, "You-you're a patient a-and I," there was a combination of ramblings and stuttering, which Klaus found adorable.

"Then let's start over." He held out a hand, "Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus." He gave her a cheeky smile.

Caroline hesitantly reached for his hand, but pulled back and held up a finger, "Hold up, Mr. Suave Brit," he raised an eyebrow, amused at her sudden change of attitude, "you can't come in here, try to charm me with your accent and your face. I'm not that easy, Mikaelson." As she turned on her heel to head to the locker room and finally head home after her extended shift, she looked at Klaus over her shoulder, "You can see your way out, right?" She flashed him a mockingly sweet smile and disappeared from his sight.

A chuckle left Klaus' lips, "I'll see you soon, Caroline."

As he left the hospital with his troublesome brother that got him involved in the squabble at the bar, the only thing that was on his mind was the beautiful blonde nurse from the emergency room that early Sunday morning.

Klaus would never admit it to Kol, but he thanks him everyday for leading him to the love of his life.


	9. The Road to El Dorado

"C'mon dad," the not-so-little-anymore blonde fifteen year old tossed a yellow throw pillow at her father, "You said one day you'd tell me the story and here we are, 10 years later."

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer until you're a little older, sweetheart." The glare she threw at him brought him back all those years ago when her mother was fed up with his lack of modesty and overly confident stature. "Alright, alright. Just stop with the face. You eerily look a lot like your mother."

She squealed, picking herself up from the center of her bed, she crawling towards the headboard and made room for her father. The sight of him leaned against her many pink and blue throw pillows and stuffed animals made her wish she had her mother's camera.

"So where do we start?"

"Mom said it started off the coast of Panama."

"I'm sorry, I believe I was telling this story?"

She shrunk into her pillows, "Sorry," she muttered, pulling a blanket up to her chin, "continue."

With a roll of his eyes, he settled back into the clutter of pillows, "As I was saying," his daughter's big, cornflower blue eyes gazed up at him. The sight clutched at his heart, his little girl was so grown, it made him wish she stayed five years old forever, asking numerous questions and getting into endless trouble with her little "adventures". He cleared his throat, "So, back to the coast of Panama…"

* * *

Klaus brought a crowbar to the coffin, Sir Francis Drake's coffin to be exact, prying the box open, "Are you sure you want to be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?" Caroline said warily as she lowered her camera.

Klaus chuckled as he wiped the sweat and seawater off his brow, "There's not much to defile," she raised her camera into view as he made one last push until the lid on the coffin made a loud thud, the vibration echoing off the boat, only to reveal an empty coffin with a small, rusted iron box at the bottom, "if the coffin is empty. Am I right, love?"

"What the hell?" she approached Klaus as he picked up the box and opened it to reveal a small notebook, "What's in there?"

Klaus brought his hand over the lense of her camera, "Sorry, sweetheart. The deal was to see the coffin."

"Seriously? You're gonna pull specifics?" She lowered her camera again and jabbed at his chest, which was clad in his wetsuit, "If it weren't for my show funding your little expedition, you wouldn't have even found this coffin on your own!"

"Hey," he took a hold of her hand, "easy, love."

She pulled her hand away from his grasp and glared at him, "It's Caroline. Not love, sweetheart, or any other pet names you have in mind."

"My apologies, Caroline," the way his tongue curled around every syllable of her name made her shiver, "but you've got what you wanted."

"Look here, Mr. _Distant relative of Francis Drake_ ," he raised a brow at her, "we had a deal, a contract was signed! I have a right to film-"

A gunshot pierced through the air and a bullet ricochets off the coffin the two were standing near. Klaus pulls Caroline behind a crate and grabs a walkie talkie from atop the crate, "Looks like we're gonna need that getaway, Alaric."

Caroline looked at Klaus, dumbfounded as he spoke into the walkie, "What the hell is going on?" He pulled out a case from an unknown place to Caroline, which made her uneasy, " _Hello?_ Did you not hear me?"

He sighed, "Of course I heard you." he opened the case to reveal two identical handguns, "Let's just go with the short version. Those guys are like modern day pirates, leave no prisoner alive kind of thing and-"

"Wait, wait, you don't expect me to believe this, do you?"

Another gunshot fires and Caroline's actually starting to believe that this man has had his run ins with the wrong side of the law, "Would you like me to sugarcoat the situation for you, sweetheart?" He loaded up one of the handguns and held it out for her to grab, "You can handle one of these right?"

Caroline stares at the object in his hand, wary of her next decision as she snatches the gun out of his hand, "My mother is a small town sheriff and proud gun owner. What's your guess?" She swiftly pulls the slide back and in goes the round into the chamber.

Klaus stares at her in awe, "There is absolutely _nothing_ more attractive than a woman that can handle a gun."

She rolls her eyes, "To be fair, my mother practically forced one in my hands on my sixteenth birthday, telling me it was for self defense."

"Smart woman." Another shot fires and Klaus readies himself for a standoff, "Glad there's no fear of you shooting my foot."

Caroline ignores his sarcasm and spots a couple boats in the distance, "So what's the plan, then?"

"We hold off until Alaric gets here."

"And until then?"

"We have a little fun. Get ready for the time of your life, love."

* * *

"So we're only a hop and a skip away-"

"From finding El Dorado." Klaus flipped the notebook shut, "Ric, we're so close. We're literally on Drake's heels and nothing's stopping us from finally reaching that finish line."

"Except for one small problem…" Alaric gestures to an overly excited Caroline, who's talking animatedly on her cell phone.

Klaus turned towards the blonde, he wouldn't lie if he was to say that some less than pure thoughts have crossed his mind with this magnificent woman as the starring feature. But something inside him knew that even if he was able to charm her into his bed, it wouldn't be just a one time thing. She was something else, "You should've seen her, Ric. She can really hold her own out there."

"That may be, but are you willing to let _this_ ," he gestured to the notebook, "get out to public consumption and we lose it all? I'm not planning on letting the world know that the lost City of Gold is really out there." Alaric notices how his eyes linger on the blonde, "Hey," Klaus' head snaps back in his direction, "Either we cut her loose, or we lose."

Klaus let's his head hang as he grips tightly onto the wooden table in Ric's boat, "You're starting to sound like the little devil on my shoulder."

Alaric makes his way to the head of the boat, ready to take off, "You'll thank me once we've found El Dorado."

* * *

Klaus booked it after the explosion. So many things ran through his mind as he made his escape. After finding out they were no longer looking for a lost city, but a golden statue, things started to get interesting. Finding a German U-boat in the middle of the jungle with further direction to El Dorado was a surprising twist. Being ambushed by an old "friend" of Alaric's was another surprising turn of events. But Ric's death wasn't supposed to be another twist.

With that diversion, Klaus did what he does best. Run. As the chaos seemed like it thinned down, another unexpected guest made it's way into the jungle.

"What the hell?!" he looked up at a seemingly pissed of blonde, who had just sucker punched him.

"That's for leaving me behind like a couple of goons!"

Klaus rubbed at his aching jaw, "You really shouldn't have come here."

Caroline scoffed, "Why? So you two crooks can continue your sketchy endeavors?"

He dropped to the floor, leaned against a large boulder, "It's just this one crook now. Ric's dead."

Caroline's anger left as fast as it came, she slid to the floor right next to him and listened to his run down of what has happened since they left her on that dock. "Alright, I've heard enough," Klaus' eyes followed her as she stood up, "Come on. You're no use if you're just sitting there, wallowing in your self pity."

"And what exactly am I going to be of use to?"

"You and Alaric were trying to find El Dorado, right? Now get off your ass and let's get to searching."

She started walking off, determinedly, "Just like that?" He stood up, "I just lost my partner in crime."

"And now you've got a new one." Caroline turned to face him, "Look, I'm no professional, and I know I can't replace Alaric, but you two set out to find this hunk of rock and I'll be damned if you just let his death be for nothing. Besides," she pulled out his handgun from earlier and tossed it in his direction, "You owe me for leaving me on that dock."

* * *

Things have gotten a bit rocky since they left the Amazon. Jumping out of a plane wasn't on Caroline's bucket list. She didn't consider herself that adventurous. Or not until she met Klaus.

After rummaging through the wreckage of their little freefall, Klaus was able to pick up Caroline's trail from where she had jumped. He only hoped that she didn't run into too much trouble. But over the years, he found that to be completely opposite of what she was capable of.

Once Klaus finally set eyes on the fierce little blonde, he found her running around old ruins of what appeared to be a fort, capturing all that she could on her camera. He only hoped she didn't run aimlessly into any traps as she enjoyed the scenery.

As he reached a tower on the other end of the large property, he stood before a vast body of water with quite the shipwreck. And of course, not too far way, was Caroline with her camera. How was he supposed to get her attention without drawing too much attention? Searching around for something that could capture her attention, he failed to notice the approaching figure behind him.

All that came after that was darkness.

* * *

Klaus groaned as a small rock hit his backside, stretching his locked limbs on the cold, concrete floor. His eyes cracked open, taking in his new surroundings. Behind bars again. He needed to stop making this a habit.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty."

He turned his head towards the window, squinting at the bright light from midday. He noticed the golden halo of hair, now pulled back in a tight, now slightly messy, ponytail, her cornflower blue eyes looking down at him, dancing with mirth, "Caroline?" He moved himself in an upright position, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"As of now? Saving your ass." Klaus scoffed at her as she came out of view, hearing her receding footsteps. As he pushed himself off the dust-infested floor, Caroline appeared again, but this time, with the winch off of, what is most likely, a stolen jeep.

"What are you-"

As Caroline disappeared again, it only took a couple seconds until a good chunk of the wall came flying off the foundation and onto the small courtyard where the stolen jeep and Caroline stood. "You mind getting your ass in the car?" Shouting was heard in the distance, "If it isn't obvious enough, we're running low on time."

"Do I want to even ask?" Klaus shouted over the sound of gunfire as he climbed into the jeep and Caroline sped off.

"Nope!" She beamed.

* * *

As the two went on to continue to find the lost treasure, they ran into many more hitches along the way. Driving off cliffs to keep themselves from a bunch of mad men with oversized toys, more goons getting their own shots in. The biggest surprise of all? Seeing Alaric very much alive and kicking. Who knew Drake's diary would be one to take a bullet for someone?

Caroline went through a little loss of her own as she had to discard her camera just to keep her and Klaus alive. (She may or may not still hold a tiny grudge against him to this very day. And boy, will he never live it down.)

After reuniting with Alaric, nothing else changed. More run ins with said goons from earlier and the race for El Dorado still continued. With Ric detouring the goons holding him as a puzzle piece, the trio were back on the trail and this time, they were reaching that finish line.

All detours, gunmen, and strange zombie-like creatures aside, the trek to finding the gold of El Dorado turned into a mission to keeping an unbelievably large (not to forget, cursed) statue of gold from leaving the island. Anyone to open the statue would be inflicted with its virus and turned into those monsters they've encountered.

With the statue now at the bottom of the ocean, every trace of El Dorado and the death it's caused are all behind them, but still plagues their memories.

* * *

"So now what's Mr. _Distant relative of Francis Drake_?"

Klaus chuckled, "Sarcasm noted." The two stood at the stern of the boat, watching the sunset reflect its beautiful shades of orange on the ocean, "The whole _things going back to normal_ cliche just doesn't cut after all this, does it?"

"Not even the slightest." She sighed, finally getting that long awaited breather.

Klaus looked over her peaceful features, her eyes locked onto the ripples in the still water, the warm glow of the sunset teasing her fair skin, "Sorry you didn't get your story, love."

She casted a gentle gaze his way, their eyes meeting, finally being able to really see each other without consistent madness and fear following them, "There will be others." For the first time since they met, Klaus got to see a genuine smile on her face, "You still owe me one."

"I am a man of my word, and let's just say, you'll be thoroughly pleased." He teased with a wink.

* * *

"Wait, that's it?! What about the sappy moment you realized you were in love with mom?"

"Well sweetheart, you asked for how we met." Klaus sat up from his resting position.

"Yeah, but-"

A voice interrupted all train of thought and brought their eyes to the doorway, where Caroline stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "Adalene Mikaelson, you're still awake?"

"Well, dad isn't the best storyteller so I would put the blame on him if I were you." Klaus' head snapped in her direction, his daughter giving him the mockingly innocent puppy dog eyes.

He slumped his shoulders in defeat, "I suppose I trailed off time to time…" shooting his daughter a teasing glare as he stood from the bed.

Caroline chuckled, she didn't know whether to be proud that her daughter took after her, being able to play off her father's soft side, or offended that she was actually stealing her techniques, "Either way, it's late. You _both_ know better."

Adalene shrunk back under her duvet, "I know, I know," her curly blonde locks in a messy array on her pillows, "And mom?" Caroline gently pushing Klaus out the room, she turned towards her little teenager, "Can I get the story of how you guys fell in love from you?"

"I think your hopeless dad covered that story already." Giving her a wink before gently shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 _So how'd I do?! This was my drabble for the Klaroline Vacation Gift Exchange and I had so much fun writing it! This was heavily inspired my the Uncharted Series. If you haven't played it, I strongly suggest that you do! One of the funnest, enjoyable, challenging and funniest games ever! The characters are amazing and the story is such a joy that you just jump right into it! Well, if you enjoyed it or have any constructive criticism, please review! Any other questions, or prompts you'd like to see me write, or you just wanna talk, shoot me a message on tumblr to **klarolunatic**! 3_

 ** _\- Serena xo_**


	10. The One in an Alternate Universe

"I am right to assume this is the first wedding you've escaped from?" Silence filled their area and eyes pierced through Enzo's comfort zone, making him squirm, "A valid question!" He raised his hands in defense.

"Don't worry, you get used to him. Hopefully." Rebekah gave her a sympathetic smile.

Marcel impatiently tapped his foot, "Well, you gonna keep us in suspense here?"

Caroline's glare lacked it's usual fire, "As I was saying," she turned back to Rebekah, "I guess I just finally come to terms that- Ooh, coffee?" She snatched the offered cup out of Klaus' hand as he sat beside her on the couch, "I came to realize that this wedding was just what my dad wanted. I didn't love Tyler! I really was getting married for all the wrong reasons."

"You made a good choice leaving that, blondie."

Caroline looked at Katherine, who was sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table, stirring her cup, "Why do you say that?"

"Well look around, he's not here looking for you!" A hurt look crossed Caroline's face, "My guess is, he was cheating on you. With a bridesmaid, most likely."

A sigh left her lips, "I wouldn't be surprised," she brought the cup up to her lips, "That bastard." She muttered into her cup.

"Could've been more sensitive, Petrova?"

"It's called tough love, Mikaelson." Katherine set her cup down, "Remember how helpful it was when you found out about the dog walker?"

Caroline turned to look at Klaus with a look of curiosity in her eyes, "We were briefly involved."

"Until Marcel charmed the girl out of Klaus' bed and into his." Rebekah chimed in.

Caroline gasped and turned to Marcel expectantly, "She wasn't that great anyways! Pretty face, but pretty dull. I mean, you can't really get the image of someone kissing their dog out of their head when that same mouth was-"

"Bloody hell, mate. Some of us can barely stomach that story the first time."

"I didn't take you for such a prude, Lorenzo." Katherine smirked.

"And I didn't take you for the nympho type, Katerina."

She glared at the use of her given name, "And you're just disappointed that you're the last person in the tri-state area that I would ever consider having sex with."

Enzo raised an eyebrow, "So you won't even consider it yet you'll sleep with Elijah?"

"What?!" Klaus and Rebekah shouted in unison.

Caroline looked over at Marcel, who was leaned back in his seat, enjoying the exchange, "Things never get boring here, do they?"

Marcel gives her a pearly white grin, "They really don't. You're gonna love it here."

* * *

It's been weeks since Caroline's runaway stunt and she was starting to like being her own person. Even with Rebekah's constant reminder that she's not imposing. Especially when she's helping out with rent and her impulsive cleanliness keeps the place tidy, Rebekah loves having her around.

Caroline emerged from the guest bedroom, in a more comfortable change of clothes, "Oh hey, I borrowed your turtleneck."

"So I've noticed." Rebekah wasn't keen on the idea of sharing her clothes, but she did make an acception with Caroline since she had impeccable taste in shoes. "Katherine brought Sex and the City."

Caroline plopped on the couch and looked up at the brunette that emerged from the kitchen with three wine glasses, "Or if you're picky like Bekah, we've also got The Sopranos or Breaking Bad."

"Those definitely aren't Rebekah's." Both girls look at the other blonde carrying two different bottles of wine.

"I could be into crime dramas!"

"Please! You could barely sit through the Godfather!" Caroline tucked her legs underneath her.

"And the only reason why you sat through it was because you fancied Nik."

Katherine's eyebrows shot up as she took in more information of their newcomer, "Wha- So not true!" Caroline flushed.

"You lying minx! You practically pounced on him!" Katherine had a wide grin on her face, "Why deny it? It's been nearly ten years!" Rebekah sat on the arm of the couch, unscrewing the cork on the white wine.

"Because she's still into him." The two looked at Katherine, who had her elbows perched up on the coffee table and her chin resting in her palms, "And I bet seeing how hot he's gotten had something to do with it, am I right?" She had a sly smile on her face as she winked at a bug-eyed Caroline.

Caroline could fight it all she wanted, but she was transparent. In the short while she's know Katherine, she was a bit scared of how well she could read her.

"It's a gift. A third eye, you could say." She picked up the red wine and poured herself a glass, "No argument?"

"What's the point?" Rebekah handed her a glass, "You're literally in my head."

Rebekah settled into the couch with her glass cradled in her hand, "I'm sure everyone can see it when you're ogling my brother and vice versa." Katherine nods in agreement.

Caroline scoffs, "Just go put on Breaking Bad," earning a glare from the other blonde, "time to get into some crime dramas, Bekah." Smirking into her glass.

* * *

Rainy days in the city were a double edged sword for Caroline. Who didn't love the view of the gloomy skyline while settled in with a cup of coffee or a nice glass of wine. Venturing into the streets was where she drew the line. Always missing a cab or forgetting an umbrella, it was hell.

The door swung open revealing a drenched Klaus, "Are you aware that your door is unlocked?"

Caroline sighed and picked up a towel and tossed it in his direction, "And are you aware that I just mopped and you're literally leaking all over my floor?" Setting another towel on the floor to soak up his mess, "You must've known it was unlocked since common courtesy is to knock on other people's door rather than barge in?"

"What fun is that, love?" He smirked at her with those cursed dimples ever so present.

"Rebekah isn't here."

"Oh, I know, sweetheart." She glared at him as he towel dried his now messy, but very adorably curly hair, "I'm here to see you."

"And what do you need from me?" She leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Your confession."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Confession about what?" Klaus slowly made his way towards her, leaving an appropriate distance between them, not saying a word. Just his little crooked smile, "Okay fine. I will admit that I stole your henley, but that's only because I may or maynot have accidentally spilled my perfume on it…?"

Her statement turned more into a question when he came into closer proximity and his hand came up to cradle her neck, "More of the reason to return it." Just inches apart and Caroline fought her instincts that said to pounce on him. Very unlady-like, her mother would say. But who was she to deny their desires when his eyes were pleading for her just like all those years ago on a day similar to this.

"This is very inappropriate behavior, considering I'm living with your sister." Her breath fanned against his lips.

"But is that really going to stop you from getting what you want?"

Caroline broke into a grin, "Challenge accepted, Mikaelson." She pushed herself onto her toes and her lips met his not surprisingly soft ones. He pulled her flush against him, his hands settling on the curve of her hips and her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.

"Hey Caroline, do you think- Oh wow." The two reluctantly pulled away, Caroline flushed from the heat coursing through her body, "You're just as bad as Bekah. You two need to learn how to lock a door."

"Did you need something, Petrova?" Klaus spat, impatiently.

"No, no. Not anymore. Continue." She waved a hand as she disappeared back into the hallway. "The third eye never lies!" She shouted through the door.

"How much longer do you think we have until Rebekah returns?"

"I think we have more than just Bekah to worry about." Caroline wiggled two fingers.

Klaus leaned in, running his nose along the column of her neck, "Well then I guess now is a better time than any to put that lock to use, isn't it, sweetheart?"

* * *

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year~ (It being AU week, of course) What better way to start off the week with crossover/fusions day! Which might be my favorite day... Anyway~ This was literally written in a matter of hours the day of so I apologize for it being so short and rushed! Here's a Friends fusion piece! If you enjoyed it or have any constructive criticism, please review! Any other questions, or prompts you'd like to see me write, or you just wanna talk, shoot me a message on tumblr to **klarolunatic**!_

 **\- Serena xo**


End file.
